Stupid
by Sa-kun
Summary: Jakotsu's being a pain, according to Bankotsu, but he himself just thinks he has the right to claim his prize. JakBan.


**Titel: **Stupid.**  
****Theme Used: **# 22 (Hairpin, festival, "It's beautiful") The BanJak-LJ contest of Nov. 18 2006.**  
****Rating:** K**  
****Pairings:** Slight JakBan.**  
****Summary:** Jakotsu being a pain, according to Bankotsu, but he himself just thinks he has the right to claim his prize.**  
****Ramblings:** I tend to forget, but I did use some Japanese words. Hopefully it'll all make sense anyway.

* * *

He supposed it was his own fault. But… "Jakotsu! No- stop!" 

"Mou…" Pressing closer, he squeezed his knees tighter. "You're so boring!" But he didn't move when the body under his own started to squirm. "You know, Bankotsu, it's pretty sharp…"

Huffing, Bankotsu leaned his head on his hand, stilling. The grass had been tickling his nose anyway. His head felt oddly light now, too. Shivering, he closed his eyes, it was so rarely that someone played with his hair… He winced when his eccentric friend pulled a bit too hard, or when the teeth of an intricately designed comb were pushed into his hair at just the right, or wrong, angle to scratch his scalp.

"Bankotsu…" A pale, long fingered hand stretched out in front of his face, and sighing, muttering about stupid projects, stands and idiotic, unnecessary festivals, he childishly shoved the glittering hairpin in Jakotsu's hand, making sure to 'accidentally' pinch him with it.

It was a stupid pin too. A stupid pin with stupid feathers flowing from it. And it was _blue_. He scowled, the purple one had at least not been ugly. And it'd had pearls and a fake sapphire. Stupid stand! Stupid Jakotsu for picking the prize, for wearing his stupid kimono, for making him go.

He jerked his face back in surprise when Jakotsu kissed him sloppily, smirking proudly. Blinking, he belatedly realised that no one was sitting on his back anymore, and shooting his friend a sour glare, he sat up. Blinking, he reached backwards, patting his behind, then his back, travelling upwards with, expression growing more and more panicked at the total absence of his braid.

"Jakotsu!"

Scratching his chin, Jakotsu leaned closer. "Mm?"

"What did you _do_!? My braid…my hair!"

"Mm." Leaning closer still, Jakotsu pushed something in his hair, making sure it wouldn't slip and release what he'd painstakingly fastened with the combs and a spare chopstick. He twisted the hairpin slightly, so that its design could be properly seen. "Nothing."

"But-!" Bankotsu's eyes narrowed. "You put that _ugly_ thing in my hair! That's not nothing. And my braid is gone."

Jakotsu pouted, shaking his head. "It's beautiful." Smirking suddenly, he narrowed his eyes. "Not quite right…"

Bankotsu's eyes widened, but before he had the chance to protest, Jakotsu kissed him forcefully, pressing their lips together. Spluttering, Bankotsu pushed him away. "I told you not to do that!"

"Demo, Bankotsu…" The pout was back, and he stared up at Bankotsu from beneath thick lashes. "You look so pretty with lipstick." Bankotsu's response was abruptly caught short by the interruption of a cheerful, young voice.

"Jakotsu no niisan!"

Turning around, Jakotsu grinned, waving at the child standing at the top of the hill. "Oi, Rin-chan!"

The young girl's head turned to face them, smiling widely. "Hai! It's starting, come on! Hurry, hurry!"

Grinning, Bankotsu stood up, his annoyance temporally forgot as he pulled the taller man with him. Throwing an arm around his shoulders, he patted Jakotsu's chest. "It'll be masterpiece, I can tell. The creation of Japan, preformed by five year olds…" Eyes hardening slightly, he tightened his grip as they started to move slowly, changing the subject. "Take it out."

Holding Bankotsu around the waist, Jakotsu laughed loudly. "Ah-ah!" Leaning down, he playfully nipped at his ear. "You're my date now."

"Jakotsu-!"

Pulling back slightly, he smirked. "A kiss for the green, a hug for the red, _nothing_ for the purple, and…" He bit his lip, dark eyes glinting dangerously. "A date if the hairpin was blue." Jakotsu leaned closer again. "I won the blue one…"

He shot his accidental date an exasperated glare, bringing a hand up to his hair. Bankotsu carefully traced the outline of his hair, feeling the various combs sticking out from it. He stopped abruptly, hand still touching his hair.

"Bankotsu-kun…?" Snorting, he shook his head, glancing side ways at Jakotsu, and they started walking again.

And soon, they could hear the buzz of people running around, laughing and talking, traditional music being played and sung to. It seemed the festival had not changed at all in the thirty minutes it had taken Jakotsu to…prepare him.

"I'm really glad I have you…" Jakotsu grinned, playfully smacking Bankotsu's rear, putting his hand in his friend's back pocket and keeping it there. Bankotsu sighed. "You need to get laid, man."

He froze as the hand boldly squeezed, and Jakotsu abused his ear again in a most, efficient way. "Oh, I plan to…"

Bankotsu only rolled his eyes, sighing.

* * *

The end. 

So, R&R, please. Makes me smile.


End file.
